


薄幸

by ghostinrain



Category: all等
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinrain/pseuds/ghostinrain





	薄幸

-章六-

 

  城上已三更，长熙殿侍灯的宫娥轻轻剪去烧过的烛芯，灯花爆开，火光一闪，她心里不安地一动。

 

  忽然殿外传来急促的脚步声和玉石不断相击的声音，宫人们互相惊慌地对视，都猛地跪倒在地，露出瑟缩的脊背。天子的殿堂以青玉为砖，月光淡淡地洒下来，像铺着一层朦胧的秋水。那暴怒的逼近的脚步声一步踏破，众人齐齐一抖，少帝携雷霆之怒归来，刚一进殿就狠狠踹开了一个内监，一路径走到内室，从高架上拿起天子之剑。

 

  “锵——”

 

  长剑出鞘，明月照着这把华丽的长剑，霜雪般的剑光斜斜映在少帝的脸上，将这张年轻的脸割成两半，好似一头被猛虎抓破头颅却犹未死而心烈不已的幼狼，显得阴鸷凶狠，令人不敢仰视。

 

  少帝猛地挥剑，室内闪过一道凄诡的银光——如果让精于刺杀之术的武士见到这一剑，一定会感到莫大的惊异和不安，不能理解以天子的尊贵为何要学习这样阴诡的剑术，而用阴诡之剑的人能做垂治天下的君王么？——一剑狠狠斩落，博古架竟被整个切碎，名贵的瓷器纷纷震落，碎片飞扬。少帝忽然暴喝一声，如狼狂哮，如雷滚滚，说不清楚那发出的是什么声音，却是——

 

  天子之怒！

 

  殿内留侍的宫人将额头死死贴在青玉地上，连殿外的侍卫都被这一声怒吼震得头皮发麻，不由自主单膝下跪。

 

  兽奔于野而狂顾，震啸平原，震慑百兽！

 

  静如死水般的长熙殿，灯火幽微，随风而动，烛光流水一样抚过年轻宫娥的锦衣，像是春柳抚过一池碧水。满殿只听见天子暴怒的喘息声，声音越来越静，像是一头受伤的幼狼，仍死窥着猝然相遇的猛虎，把自己埋在枯草灰尘之中，狼视不休，反咬之心不死，那凶心愈暴烈，呼吸便愈冷静。

 

  宫娥们感到绝大的恐惧。少帝跟着天下大儒治学，一贯温雅少年，有君子的气度。可今夜的少帝就像被逼到绝境的野兽，那霸烈的咆哮简直让人惊讶这样一个天下至尊贵的孩子怎么会有如此倾世的怒火，那火焰在他的胸中燃烧呼啸，仿佛要把他烧死，从少年的体魄里奋挣出一头猛兽，奔向四海！

 

  剑沉沉坠地，发出令人心颤的一声。这是一把华丽的剑，装饰着琳琅珠玉，是天子祭礼用的礼器，而不是一把凶器。少帝沉默地低头看了一会儿，忽然轻蔑地一笑。他一脚踢开这把据说从周王室就开始代代流传各朝帝王，被视为正统神赋的圣物，像是踢开那个卑贱的内监，他大步走到外殿。青玉地如一泓秋水，泛着柔和的光辉，穿着淡红宫裙的宫娥们跪伏在地面上就像一池清水上盛开着一片红莲。被选来侍奉天子的都是世家出身的美貌少女，她们都养尊处优，即使名义上是侍奉宫闱的婢女，却从未做过什么费力的粗活，反而是做为天子磨墨红袖添香这样的雅事。她们的家族都对她们寄予厚望，希望有一日能获得少年天子的垂爱——甚至天子是否真的垂爱也并不重要，这些珍贵的女孩们同时代表着世家的殷望和威胁，她们进宫那日起已经注定是天子的女人。天子不可能真的任凭她们长到二十岁就又放出宫去嫁人，世家不会认为天子拒绝了自己的女儿，而是拒绝了家族伸来的笑脸。

 

  少帝低垂视线，目光落在少女们洁白修长的脖颈上。他无法克制地想起了刚才的那一幕——元凌在他怀中，元凌要推开他，元凌太过消瘦了，以至于他一低头也能看见那少女一般的白皙娇柔的脖颈。他猛地把他推进珠帘更深处，群臣们惊呆了，想不到少帝和太后在议政殿这样的地方居然也不避嫌了，纷纷侧身避过。其实他没有做什么香艳的事，他根本不想看见元凌那张脸，那是一张妖物的灭世之脸，他从后狠狠扣住元凌的肩膀，不许他动弹，然后一口咬住了元凌的脖子，像一头真正的狼崽死咬着猝然相遇的猛虎。他的牙齿没入元凌苍白的肌肤之中，咬得极深，血珠纷纷冒出来，他嘴里一片铁锈涩味，元凌痛得发抖，却一声不吭。他于是无声笑了，他笑元凌这个人。曾经萧平章把元凌推举为天下第一名将，认为魏四落子，一览天下。少帝不清楚萧平章是真的口出兵家之言还是别有居心，萧平章是神鬼一样的男人，他的一句赞叹能让魏帝惊惧得不允许四皇子进京过年，被一指头扔到西境练兵。也许萧家的男人都是元凌一生不断的劫难，可是天下只有一个啊，萧家的男人自己都争不过来，怎么能不对一个“一览天下”的男人心怀戒备呢？

 

  只有君王可以一览天下！

 

  这个人怀着帝王之心……少帝不断咬得更深，不断吮吸口中的血，不断地无声狂笑。怀着帝王之心的男人，在梁国皇帝的床上忍辱负重了三年，被一手建立的军队胁逼自尽，家族冷眼旁观恨不欲其死，始终蛰伏静谧如冬之蝉，但一旦出手，连天子之剑御殿锦衣使都收归手中，只需要说出两句话就立刻撕下了大梁朝堂上太平的皮，逼迫鬣狗般的群臣们四顾求主——谁能想到战国的第一幕会是一个那么柔弱的美人掀开的呢？他比摄政王还要等不及，他猛扑出来，就是要在天子最弱小的时候结下盟约，他要咬住幼狼的脖子，号令围上来的鬣狗们！

 

  少帝那一刻几乎无法压抑自己的杀心，要当众“弑母”了。他真的应该杀了元凌的，元凌打破了他的计划，他欲某日接纳元凌为幕臣，来日君临九州，自然也不吝啬分享权柄。可是元凌的心太贪了，他先扑了上来，在他还羽翼单薄的时候……此时结盟，他无异于变为元凌手中的一块国玺。该死！该死！

 

  这么一个男人，这么一个男人！却甘愿忍受他带来的羞辱和疼痛……因为对他愧疚！

 

  何其可笑？世间怎么会有如此心如虎狼又心软如绵的人？

 

  “朕应该杀了你的。”少帝轻声喃喃。

 

  宫娥们颤抖起来，肌肤上几乎泛起了死尸般的青灰色——忽然其中的一个女孩发出一声低低的惊呼，没有人敢抬头，只眼角余光瞥见少帝一把抓起侍灯的郑女，拖着往内室走去。华丽的宫裙在青玉地上逶迤而过，女孩们心情都很复杂。她们都希望早一点获得陛下的宠幸，可是天子年纪还太轻，无论摄政王还是太后都并不希望有世家会借着姻亲向天子靠拢，于是总有借口将大选往后拖延。她们其实都是家族中不那么受宠爱的女孩，真正被精心培养的女孩们还在家中等着天子未来的大选，像她们这样身份，以后御封也不会有太高的位份了。唯一指望的就是打败别的宫娥生下天子的长子，那便是绝大的功勋和倚仗。可是今夜的天子又实在让人恐惧，她们不知道应不应该羡慕郑女。

 

  这是少帝第一次进入一个女孩的身体。那么柔软而娇弱，好像是抱着一枝随时会折断的花。他没有觉得很快乐，他不停地想起元凌，想起刚刚他抱着他，那么瘦，其实有些不舒服。无论多么绝色的男人也不可能有女孩那样柔软的身体，何况元凌有那么肮脏的名声，据说两任魏太子都曾与他有私，谁都说他是个祸水……

 

  少帝猛地抱住怀中的女孩。

 

  可是，这就是喜欢的人啊！他曾走向他，抓住他的袖子，那时候他心里发誓会永远保护这个人……他确实想杀他，他确实下不了手！

 

  女孩注意到少帝清秀的脸上始终布满阴云，吓得一动不动，再痛也不敢发出声音。反而是少帝忽然问了一声，很疼么？她接受过女官的教导，知道此时应该羞涩地低头，说谢陛下怜惜。可是她看见了少帝的眼睛，冷漠威仪，又好像有无法压制的悲伤无声地溢出来，她愣了愣，忽然发现其实少帝也还是一个孩子罢了，而且是一个在外面受了委屈的，心里很难过的孩子。她就感觉没有那么怕他了，呆呆地点头。少帝摸了摸她的头发，沉默地退了出来，吩咐宫人进来侍奉。女孩害羞地把自己缩进床被里，听见内廷官在一侧跪着大声宣布启桓元年八月二十天子于长熙殿幸荥阳郑氏女，另一个内廷官记录在册。少帝已经去沐浴了，宫人们围上来恭喜她，她是天子的第一个女人，这是殊荣。

 

  第二天少帝下诏册封郑女为夫人。这是很高的位份，本不是宫娥出身的郑女应得的。宫娥们都很嫉妒，并不认为天子是真心喜欢郑女，郑女只是因为是天子第一个女人，难免就特殊了一些，年长的女人们偷偷说男人就是这样的，对头一个总是要格外关照一点。少帝带着郑夫人到明光殿拜见太后，太后非常隆重地赏赐了新夫人。前朝立刻震动了，不由得认为这是少帝和太后开始向世家释放出善意的信号。荥阳郑氏曾是旧魏的四姓之一，魏亡后门第难免萧条了一些。大梁也有自己的世家，并且不断兼并魏国世家的土地，少帝和太后选择了荥阳郑氏的女儿，显然是要提拔这些没落的旧魏世家来抗衡强横的大梁高门。大梁的世家们对此不安，无不迫切地希望摄政王早日回帝都金陵，如果少帝仍不断地提拔旧魏世家的女孩们，那么最终未来的储君就不会有一个大梁世家的母族……这是事关家族至少三代兴衰的大事，群臣焦躁不安又不敢妄动，少帝此举会将他们逼向长林府，可也有可能是试探。从长安迁来的公卿们聚在一起彻夜探讨，争论不休，终究也想不出什么对策。一切仍要等平旌回来——这战国之子，手握刀剑的霸道之主，一怒而诸侯惧，只有他扬起鞭子，群狼才知道扑往何方！

 

 

 

 

  “金陵已经进了汛期了么？”

 

  “听斥候回禀，已经连下过好几场大雨了。将军为什么问这个？”

 

  “不太清楚金陵的气候。长安没有那么早的，这时候灞水应该还很浅，槐花落在灞水上，影子就落在河底。以前有人跟我说金陵到了夏天雨多得愁人，街边地势矮的地方会积水，小孩就摘荷叶叠成小船，放在水上，顺流而下。我想看看的，可惜了。”

 

  晏如玉沉默了一会儿，“将军，斥候传的密报，您看了吗？”

 

  平旌寂寂不语。晏如玉看见他手中捧着一卷书，看得不甚仔细，偶尔翻一页，偶尔又好像在出神。这些天长林军一直只是隔河静卧，主帅也不怎么露面，军中上下流言四起。这次派来的军官很多都是家世显赫的世家子弟，人脉复杂，口舌也复杂，将军的一举一动都被金陵的帝王公卿们无声凝视着，晏如玉为他紧张，可将军自己一直不怎么上心的样子，催逼起来也只是懒懒说他还在养伤。晏如玉当然也担心他的身体，可是斥候传来的消息也实在让人忧虑。

 

  “将军！斥候说太后和皇帝陛下……”

 

  “小晏，”平旌捏着书卷，淡淡地打断了忧心忡忡的郎将，“你觉得今日的金陵像什么？”

 

  晏如玉一愣。

 

  “七月流火，九月授衣。一之日觱发，二之日栗烈；无衣无褐，何以卒岁？三之日于耜，四之日举趾。同我妇子，馌彼南亩。田畯至喜——就是说了人每个月该做的事情，到了九月就应该裁制寒衣了，否则无法过冬。”平旌低声说，“小晏，你觉得今日金陵人在裁制寒衣么？”

 

  “——将军？”

 

  “应该没空吧，金陵太忙了，贵人太多了。出身魏国皇室的太后急着压倒大梁的皇帝，皇帝不肯居于人下，急着睡世家的女人拉拢她们的家族，一片白茫茫皆不见，公卿们看不分明，旧魏的世家跟大梁的世家被赶上了战局，自己也知道自己做了刀，却连握在谁的手中都不知道。可是做刀也好啊，连做刀都没有资格的家族只能做战国里的猪狗。贵人们既想我回去把这团乱麻捋顺，又希望我永远不要回来，偌大长林便是诸侯嘴下的秦鹿。”平旌漠然地笑了笑，“我听说苗疆的蛊师会将毒虫毒蛇赶到一个瓮中，让它们互相厮杀，最后只有一虫尽食诸虫后可以活下来。这只虫就成为蛊。”

 

  “煌煌帝都，其实就是那只熬蛊的瓮啊！小晏，你很害怕太后和皇帝联手会压倒我的权势么？没有什么好害怕的，毒蛇和毒蛇亲密地彼此缠绕，你们以为他们相亲爱，他们却在费尽力气要把对方绞死。”

 

  “也不知道最后谁会吃掉所有的毒虫，变成那只绝世的蛊？”他轻轻自语，又摇头笑了笑，好像不是什么值得在意的事。

 

  晏如玉其实并没有听得很明白，但他看见将军淡漠的神色，好像发生什么都不值惊慌，就不由觉得有了信心，笑着说，“那么将军就做壁上观，让他们斗个欢好了！”

 

  平旌微微摇头，“躲过熬蛊的痛苦，也就失去了成为最后那只蛊的机会。反正人活着总是很煎熬的。”他话锋忽地一转，“昨日逃出淮阳的一百余民，也被吊死了么？”

 

  晏如玉听见战事，不由自主就坐直了，脸上涌动着怒意，“正是，尸体就挂在城楼上，几乎绕城楼一圈，其状惨烈！齐子奚号称是元凌的老师，元凌以阵法独步天下，被推举为天下第一名将，从不曾传出残暴的恶名，他的老师却这样好杀，实在令人不齿。”

 

  平旌沉默了片刻，轻放下书卷，起身掀起营帐的帐门。淮水水位进入汛期后开始猛涨，向两岸蔓延，他们如今驻扎的营线距离刚来时的营线已经后退了足足有一里。

 

  “小晏，我们是七月二十四到的么？”

 

  “是，五千骑兵先至，步兵晚了一日到的。”晏如玉说到这里，忍不住抱怨，“您不该先带着骑兵过来的，直面十万玄甲军，其中还有足足一万重甲武卒，如果当日齐子奚带兵直冲过来，我们根本没有还手之力。”

 

  平旌摇摇头，“齐子奚不会让我死的——不说这个了，之前听斥候回报说齐子奚和元凌的母亲一样，都是徐州人，是这样么？”

 

  “是，按您的吩咐提前派人查过了，斥候回报说莲妃曾经是徐州当地有名的歌伎，齐子奚是歌伎馆后院里劈柴做粗活的下人，他们其实应该是旧识。”

 

  “这样的出身确实太低了。魏国那样重视门第，魏帝要把莲妃带进宫中，还封到这样高的位份，肯定给她运作了一个看得过去的身份吧？”

 

  晏如玉唇边露出一丝轻蔑的笑意，“是，挂在了徐州郡望崔氏的门下——不过其实是大家都知道的秘密，只是没有必要为了一个后妃得罪皇帝，于是都假装不知道罢了。但莲妃和齐子奚是旧识却应该没有人知道，斥候试探过了，徐州那边没有人去调查过他们的关系。”

 

  两人都静了一阵。

 

  “如果不是后来元凌带兵，齐子奚也不过是一辈子在皇宫中养马罢了。在皇宫里养马就比在歌伎馆中劈柴更好么？至少老鸨不会一句话就能要了人命。齐子奚本卑贱得犹如杂草，可是他千里迢迢从徐州奔赴金陵，进了宫，做了比杂草还不如的马奴。”平旌沉默了一会儿，轻笑一声，“将军白发，红颜枯骨。莲妃已经死了这么多年了，他还是不能放下么？”

 

  他微微有些出神，晏如玉却被这魏宫秘事瞪大了眼睛，声音也不由放大，吃惊地说，“将……将军，您是说齐子奚跟莲妃……有私情？！”

 

  平旌静静地想了一会儿，忽地一笑，“你说没有人去徐州查过他们——那莲妃未必知道吧？”

 

  晏如玉更吃惊，“那不就成了他一个人的心思了吗？神女无心，他这么守着这点心意有什么用呢？值得他从徐州跑去金陵？”

 

  平旌没有说话。

  

  摄政王无论在军中还是庙堂之上都给人留下寡言的印象，晏如玉早已经习惯主帅的安静，有时候想起曾经二公子的飞扬跳脱，也不由觉得恍惚隔世。可是此刻平旌的沉默却让晏如玉有些不安，他总觉得好像自己说的哪句话刺伤了主帅一样，让主帅又一次躲进了自己的壳中。

 

  “已经八月二十四了——当初说好的一月之期，那就在今晚攻城吧。”平旌抬头望着积着云的天空，声音冷冷，“传令给诸郎将，就按照之前吩咐过的做。再令伙头军，灶不可减少，还一定要炊烟足够醒目，虽然我觉得骗不了齐子奚的眼睛，”他忽地轻轻笑了一下，“是个让人看不懂的男人啊，天下间有这样能面对我的剑弹琴的人，本应该欣然相交，可惜。”

 

  “可惜我是一定要杀了他的啊。”

 

  他轻轻说。

 

  晏如玉看向主帅，发现主帅那安静得近乎疲倦的眼睛里缓缓地燃烧起灼原的怒火。

 

  

 

 

  梁怀宣帝启桓元年八月末，淮阳城外，黄鹤矶头，后来的梁昭烈帝与魏国名将齐子奚留下了绝世的一战。当时的两大名将在天下人的不解之中沉默地静峙了一个月，却在一个下着雨的夜晚猝然爆发了血战，也就是后来兵书上威名赫赫尸骨相叠的黄鹤矶之战。作为梁朝初统天下后针对割据军阀的第一场大规模战争，此战意义深远，以齐子奚兵败被杀，所部军队被歼七万人，从此溃散告终。双方一共出动了二十五万兵马，包括两万重甲武卒，五千弓箭手，五千具甲骑兵，最后死伤人数超过十五万。战争不过持续了一个月，双方也平静地对峙了一个月，只爆发了一场决定性的战役，却在史书上留下了“尸骨叠山，淮水截流”的惨语。有史家认为黄鹤矶之战彻底消除了能与萧氏军队相抗衡的最后的外姓军力，从此梁朝外境稳定，皇权的更迭得以限制在一姓之内，确保了九州的一统，是居功至伟的一战。但也有史家对这种说法嗤之以鼻，认为短期窃据了淮郡的齐子奚军队不能和世代割据的军阀诸侯相比，梁昭烈帝的军队装备优良，又有几乎整个梁帝国的财政支持，打赢这场仗是必然的。就连所谓九州一统也缺乏实际的意义，事实上就在黄鹤矶之战的第二年，诸萧并起，共逐金陵，无数谋臣诸侯露出鹰狼之相在战国之世奔走。皇权虽还在一姓之内，战国的离乱并没有因此减少分毫。甚至有人觉得黄鹤矶之战正是战国之始，此战后当时的摄政王的声望升至鼎沸，当时的少帝对他的怨憎也升至鼎沸，帝与王的矛盾被极速激化，仿佛有一只搅弄风云的手，硬生生将战国之始往前推了至少两年。那是诸侯纷纷拔剑上马却也还茫然的时代，少帝还没有组织起足够的朝堂上的势力，王也还没有组建起自己的幕府，诸侯世家被仓促驱赶到台前互相攻歼，无数世代公卿的高门惨烈落幕，新的士族不断走到台前，又被更锐意更野心勃勃的士赶下战台。被后世称之为“衣冠之诔”的五年间，王道和霸道此消彼长互相撕咬，绝世的霸主，绝世的名将和绝世的谋士在狂风之中相逢，门阀政治被彻底绞碎在狂流里，文官制度形成了雏形……那是大分裂又大一统的大时代，无数的史学家反复地研读史料，考古现场，对那些星辰般闪耀的名字和事迹记得倒背如流，却始终无法找到那一只手。

 

  那只无声息将战国之始往前推动，在大争之世里数次出现又寂然抽去的手。

 

  史书里没有那样一个人。

 

  就像梁书本纪里记下了梁昭烈帝在黄鹤矶之战后俯瞰淮水时说的一句话，“语如玉，曰，天地偌大，我辈孤雄。”可是没有人明白这位年轻的名将，尊贵的王侯为什么会对部下说这样一句话。兵法家仔细地琢磨这场战役的每一个细节，为双方将领的军法和胆识击节赞叹，金陵的小儿在额头上画着长林的蓟花徽记，无数工笔赞扬这真正奠定他天下第一名将地位的一战。所有人都懂得王的尊荣，但没有人能读懂王的苍老。

 

  

 

 

  “下雨了，萧平旌真的会攻城么？淮水涨到今天这样的地步，已经没有办法渡河了吧？”黑甲将军负手站在窗前，窗外尚有一线晚霞未落，火红的残阳瑟瑟铺在水面上，像血一样刺目，将军不由皱了皱眉。

 

  “当然会来。萧平旌说要在一月之内取走我的命，那么我的死期不在今晚，就在明日。”白衣儒将跪坐在案前，抬头微微一笑。

 

  黑甲将军回头看着他，默默地不语，过了一会儿，眼睛红了。

 

  “老韩。”齐子奚愣了一下，似乎不知道说什么，静了几息后低声道，“你在为我难过么？我以为这段时间的作为之后，你已经明白了此行。”

 

  “我不明白。”黑甲将军飞快地说，神情竟很认真，“我其实一直都不太明白的，很多事都是。以前就是殿下和你拟定决策，我跟着你们屁股后面，你们说打哪里我就打哪里。后来皇帝让我们散了卸甲归田我也就种地去了，你来找我重新领兵的时候说了很多话你还记得么？都是很有大道理的话，可是我都不记得了，我当时也没有听明白——可我还是来了，你要我来，我就来了！无非如此而已。我入军前是个杀猪的屠夫，你是养马的马奴，没有殿下我们都是猪狗不如的卑贱之人，后来我靠着杀猪的刀术杀了十几个长林的兵，被提拔为十夫长，每个月有五十文的月俸，我攒了半年，终于回乡娶了我老婆。后来又成为百夫长，参将，见到了殿下。殿下说我要听话，他不在的时候就听你的话。如今我们还披着旧日的玄甲，佩戴着旧日的白缨，好像一切都还在殿下身边一样。但其实不一样了对么？我们曾经是王师，金陵的翰林大人说我们是魏之重剑，但现在我们成了人人喊打的逆贼了。我们的戈矛长枪都已经老朽，阵法不再那么熟练，这里的百姓不再愿意为我们提供粮食……好像我们玄甲刚刚成军的时候一样，一样这么苦，这么屈辱。”

 

  齐子奚默默地看着他。

 

  “可我们还是来了，来了十万人！小兵听十夫长的话，十夫长要听百夫长的话，百夫长要听千夫长的话……就像我要听你的话，你要听殿下的！殿下当初不就是这么教我们的么？此行究竟目的为何，其实只有你真的清楚，我们这些人不懂也就不懂吧，大家为了殿下而来，本就做好了死战的觉悟。”黑甲将军的声音有些嘶哑，“可是老齐你真的要死了么？我总觉得你这样的老东西比山里的狐狸还要狡猾，你一定给自己找了不止三个洞，再老练的猎人也没有办法捉住你的尾巴……你也会死么？”

 

  齐子奚微微苦笑起来，“殿下教了你两年的兵书，说话怎么还是那么粗鲁呢？这是我们的前锋大将虎贲将军该说的话么？”

 

  “我本来就只是个杀猪的屠夫罢了，我为了在瘦肉里多搭肥肉特意练了刀术，梁国人瞎咧咧说这就是失传的虎贲刀术啊，叫我虎贲将军，你说这不是放屁么？”黑甲将军忽然笑起来，露出一排雪白的牙齿，“要我说叫我杀猪将军更好，史书上独一份儿了。殿下不是教过么，晋朝有个很大的英雄，说大丈夫在世，不能流芳百世，那就遗臭万年。”

 

  两人互相望着，静了下来。

 

  最后一丝霞光也收尽了，天色完全暗下来，听得见急促的雨声，看不见雨落。夜色像一团浓墨掉入水中迅速散开，负责伙食的兵士提着食盒走进将军的营房，愣了一下，看见两位将军默默对坐着，脸上都是紧绷的肃杀之气。

 

  兵士垂下头，“将军用膳。”

 

  “退下吧，”黑甲将军接手过来，掀开盖子看见是烂炖的土豆和一些野菜，不由笑骂，“妈的，好歹也是追过萧平章二里地的虎贲将军，临死前就让我吃这个么？所以殿下总是说英雄自古多寂寞吧？”他一边这样说，一边却迅速地分成两份，大口呼噜吃了起来。

 

  齐子奚愣了一下，大笑，指着他，“屠夫！屠夫！”

 

  说着他端起碗来，也同样呼噜呼噜风卷残云一样刨食，此刻他身上那儒将的风度荡然无存，像个赤着脚蹲在田坎上的乡下人——忽然之间，窗外传来隐约的轰鸣之响，乍然一听仿佛雷声，但齐子奚和韩越都同时停下了动作，互相看了一眼，从对方眼中看见了厉色。

 

  “何悲乎！不得善终之人，不得善终之饷。”响声愈发壮大，齐子奚垂着眼，忽然笑了一声。

 

  紧跟着他扔了碗，抓住腰侧的剑，推开案几，就这样大笑着走入浓浓的夜色之中。韩越也按着长刀无声地跟随身后，听着那雷鸣般的大笑，好像将那令人不安的轰响都压了下去。将军们披着纯黑的甲胄大步走进点兵场，胸前垂着白缨，像跋涉千里而来的哀者。夜色如墨，披在点兵场中如林静立的玄甲将士身上，几乎看不出来这里整齐站着数万人。兵士们默默看着齐子奚阵前大笑，哀者狂夫，穷途末路，这笑声却何等快哉豪情，好像仍是他们当初跟着四皇子的时候，五十年来头一次魏人把长林的兵锋赶到了离水关外，夕颜夔龙旗飞扬在离水之上，如魏之龙！忽然一位营将也笑了起来，慢慢地所有将士都开始大笑，一边大笑，一边长戈相击，惊人的金铁之音和豪壮的笑声突破雨幕，也突破云天，如雷翻滚。

 

  齐子奚却蓦地安静了，震天的笑声中，他侧头看向身边的老友，“你老婆孩子都安排好了么？”

 

  “当然安排好了，可心里说实话还是有点担心。你这老东西，是早料到有今日所以才不娶老婆不生孩子的么？”

 

  “谁会料到自己的绝日呢？”齐子奚轻轻笑了一声，“真是傻子……你真的喜欢人家姑娘么？”

 

  “喜欢啊！不喜欢我会凑半年月俸回乡娶她么？我刚参军的时候什么都不懂，全听当时的十夫长忽悠我，说砍下一个人头殿下会赏多少多少钱，我一听高兴得不得了，心想我多砍几个人不就有钱娶老婆了么？所以砍得很用劲，差点就这么死啦。”他声音忽然低下去，“其实十夫长也没有忽悠我，只是能拿到那笔钱的人太少了——你还记得的吧？我们那时候多穷啊，蛮子的兵穿的都比我们齐整，很多人还没有走近敌人就被箭远远地射死了，走近了也不见得打得过，肚皮总是饿，他们后来都说殿下是天下第一名将，没有打过败仗，他们知道个屁，我们刚成军的时候跟土匪也没有什么区别，那时候殿下打仗跟抢劫一样，满口仁义道德，其实就知道欺负弱小，抢人家的吃的穿的，遇到稍微强一点的兵全靠逃得快。”

 

  他笑了一声，又忽然狠狠地啐了一口，不知道他在啐谁，“他们知道个屁！”

 

  一匹骏马轻盈入营，疾若飞驰，马还未停稳，马背上的人已经滚了下来。

 

  “噤！”

 

  如浪狂笑好像立刻被神的手抚平了，犹有余音在云端传响，点兵场却静得能听见雨落的声音。

 

  斥候单膝跪地，“将军，长林军挖通了建河和淮水的河道，引淮水入了建河，灌进了西城门。他们的斥候在城门外大呼‘淮堤决矣’的谣言，城中的百姓十分惊慌，已经纷纷收拾细软强行出城，守城的兄弟不知道该不该拦。”

 

  “不必了。萧平旌不会拿梁国人的命冒险，水淹不死人，但是粮食存不住了。他能扛住金陵那些贵人的压力一个月不出战，绕到我们背后掘土，今日就不会再容许我们缩在城中。”齐子奚叹了口气，“百姓已经是恐惧至极的羔羊，再逼一步，就会变成撕咬我们喉咙的狼群。别拿锄头不当凶器啊！”他低低地笑了，“放他们从南城门走——南城门保不住啦，那里地势略高一些，萧平旌会派他的骑兵冲进来。让这些王畿来的公子哥们试试重甲武卒的长枪阵吧！要记得败而不溃！阵型绝不能散，不能让他们冲破阵型，等他们的冲速慢下来，困在阵中，多么名贵的马和铠甲也保护不了他们。”齐子奚摆摆手，“你们都是跟着殿下的老兵了，其实这些也不必我再唠叨——按照之前安排的去吧！”

 

  他沉默了一下，“兄弟们。”

 

  玄甲军默默地望着他。韩越那时候以为老友要说些什么鼓舞士气的话，殿下以前带兵就是一个话痨，可能书读得太好了，每次出战前都要拉一串大英雄出来，说大丈夫当如何如何，说得撕心裂肺，听得人豪情万丈，没吃饱都能多三分力气。

 

  但齐子奚视线扫过一圈，举起长剑，只说了一个字。

 

  “战！”

 

 

  

 

  平旌坐在灯下看着地图，眉头皱得很紧。

 

  “南城门开了——果然是南城门，好像在等着我们放骑兵进去一样。”晏如玉叹了口气，“玄甲长枪方阵横绝九州，是克制骑兵的利器，街道狭窄，除了入城那一点下坡的冲力，基本上骑兵冲进城之后就会被困死了，彻底冲破玄甲的阵型是不可能的。”

 

  “这两千人是肯定要死的啊，”平旌淡淡道，“可是不用具甲骑兵你要让步兵正面冲击长枪方阵么？阵型不会被彻底冲溃，但总要死人的，多冲几次撕开一个口子，不需要彻底冲破——只要一个口子！让我们的轻骑穿进去，不要停，人死了，马也不许停！穿不破就打乱他们，趁他们重新布阵的时候安排弓箭手。大规模的箭林我们的补给只能射两次。”他抬起头来，目光冷硬，“这两次之后他们的重甲武卒至少要死一半的人吧？倍而攻之，我们的重甲武卒就算真的是羔羊，两只羔羊挤也挤死这些疲劳的狼了！”

 

  晏如玉沉默了一下，迟疑，“以血换血么？将军是觉得这些兵不是我们带出来的，所以……”

 

  “说的什么蠢话！”平旌冷冷地喝止，“为将之道，合利而动，不合乃止！为了怜惜军士的性命而舍不得投入军力，达不到想要的战果，不过是让那些被舍得的将士白白送死罢了！我早说过今日是与名将和玄甲作战，断无可能如当初挥鞭直入，不要抱有什么打破神话的幻想，而要做好倒在神话之下的觉悟！”

 

  晏如玉不敢反驳，匆匆领命退下。

 

  昂贵的具甲骑兵被率先投入到战场之中。被蹄铁包裹的马蹄重重踏碎积雨的水面，从高坡猛冲向夜色中洞开的南城门。当先一排的骑兵在剧烈的心跳声中感到困惑，他们没有看见任何敌人……直到战马忽然发出惊恐的嘶鸣，拼命试图回退，却已经无法挽回奔势，跨入城门的那一瞬，骑兵睁大了眼睛——

 

  月光穿过雨幕已经变得模糊，长枪头的银光一闪而过。但就是这一瞬间，他们看见双层叠加的高高的盾墙，像雨中一堵黑铁的城墙，幽灵的巨人！长枪从盾牌之间的缝隙中向上穿插出来，尖利的枪头对准了奔来的战马。

 

  “已经冲过三次了，阵型已经开始乱了。”晏如玉掀开帘子，大步走进帅帐，声音振奋，“我让斥候抬了具玄甲的尸体回来——他们武器不行，长枪老化了，可能我们死不了那么多人！”

 

  平旌脸上却没有什么高兴的神情，倒像是愣了一下，反问，“老化？”

 

  他抬头望着窗外无边的夜雨，许久，眼中闪过一丝悲哀。

 

 

 

  一轮箭雨过后，无数玄甲的重甲武卒倒下了。他们曾经是横绝九州的霸主，所有军队都要避开他们的锋芒，长枪所指，未曾有过败绩。可是最好的兵士也经不起岁月的搓磨，他们年纪比这些王畿来的年轻孩子们要长，身上有了很多的伤痛。他们摸了三年的锄头或者杀猪刀，没有一个话痨爱吹仁义道德的主帅追在屁股后面督促他们练阵。他们从泥土里挖出已经溃朽的玄甲，修整老化的戈矛，吃着野菜一路像难民一样奔来……猛箭如林，穿透他们老旧的甲胄。他们像雨水一样落下，像飞叶一样落下，轻得犹如一声叹息。生来如何卑微，死后也是不足道。

 

  真不该信那个话痨啊……什么大丈夫生于乱世，当拔三尺剑立不世之功。不世之功和他们这些猪狗一样的贱民有什么关系呢？其实他们就应该一辈子呆在乡下给老爷们伺候土地的吧？将死的武卒轻轻吐出一口气，染血的唇边露出一丝笑意。

 

  还好话痨不在。不然看到死了这么多人，一定会哭到晕过去的。

 

  那个抱着士兵的尸体痛哭的话痨啊……

 

  “殿下。”武卒轻轻说，眼中的光熄灭了。

 

  长林的重甲武卒举着盾牌列着阵缓步攻了过来，一路上血浸透了他们的靴子，尸体堆积得差点阵列无法通过。冷月孤寒，雨落如泣，地上躺着横斜的断肢，折断的剑戟，穿着赤甲的长林军，和披着玄甲的武卒们。其实都是很年轻的脸。

 

  当先的长林武卒静静地看着面前的残兵。真的是残兵，显然是各个方阵打碎了剩下的人。他们捡起盾牌，握着长枪，又一次走向玄甲的同袍布阵。沉重的盾墙再次被竖起，长枪斜斜地刺了出来——

 

  长林武卒没有动，他们感到一种绝大的震动和绝世的悲哀。从一开始望不到尽头的玄黑铁墙，一轮一轮打下来，长林的武卒已经能看见铁墙后淮阳的街道了。

 

  玄甲武卒静静等待着，打先的武卒是一位百夫长。话痨总是念，小兵只听十夫长，十夫长只听百夫长，百夫长只听千夫长……他说，你们要听话。

 

  百夫长眨了一下眼，雨水从他脸上滚滚而落，空气中全是血的味道。

 

  “战！”

 

 

 

 

 

  晨光熹微，霞光挣出地平线的一刹那，淮阳街头死尸遍地，披着赤甲的男孩和披着玄甲的男孩搭着胳膊倒在一起，亲密得就像兄弟。

 

  从攻破城门的关隘攻坚战，到刀刀贴肉见血的巷战，年轻的男孩们在夜雨中紧贴着厮杀，又相拥着倒下。灌入城中的河水全都被染成了血水，又缓缓流向东去。

 

  赤色的大潮跟随在主帅背后，也站在淮阳城的背后，静静地面对着这座乱兴之城。数百年前这是魏的第一座城池，如今魏最后的军队就在这座城中，做困兽之斗。

 

  平旌勒马，微微仰起头，望着层层密云后微弱的阳光，“守着其他城门关隘的玄甲军已经被控住了么？”

 

  “是。斥候回报说城中战事也基本完毕，只剩一些扫尾的……”

 

  忽然远远传来一声暴喝，那喝声令晏如玉这样的将军也不由吃了一惊，心中震动，只觉那是猛虎出谷，第一声便是震啸山林，让百兽辟忌！

 

  “风！”

 

  “大风！”

 

  ——是传说中千年前秦军的军号，万马千军，齐呼大风，想也可见是何等磅礴雄壮，气吞六国。

 

  可眼前只慢慢走来了一个人。

 

  晏如玉望向这处被水淹过后到处翻着黄泥，显得格外残破的城墙，微微抿唇。

 

  韩越手中握着那柄令人闻之生畏的虎贲之刀，刀上被砍出了无数的缺口，他站在黄泥之中，全身都是血污，头发凌乱，这位曾经以勇武闻名诸国的名将看上去着实狼狈，可他站在万军的面前，须发皆张，怒目充血，有一种万夫莫开的气势。

 

  平旌身后的弓箭手已经控弦，警惕地对着韩越。

 

  平旌和韩越对视，缓缓开口，“将军降否？”

 

  韩越忽地大笑起来，一边笑一边咳出血沫。他挥一挥手，像是跟什么老友打招呼似的，“不成啦，怀化将军，我中了箭，要死啦。”

 

  平旌的视线落到他背后，看到一截箭羽，不由握紧了手中的缰绳。

 

  “其实我也是拦不住你的。”韩越忽然说，“我刚才本来都准备躺下等死了，真他娘疼啊……但我听见你们的声音，我就忍不住又爬起来了。”他的声音渐渐低微，但还带着笑意，“你知道我在玄甲的时候，殿下总是派我守关，他说你这个人啊，人家都说你勇猛，其实就是匹夫之勇，闷着头冲得快……这样不行啊，这样太容易死掉了。”

 

  “我们殿下这个人，平常不怎么说话的，但是一进了军营，就忍不住掉书袋子……其实他打仗真的很厉害，怀化将军，你不要看我们这次打的这么狼狈，”他忽然呜呜地哭了起来，十分地委屈，像是急着证明什么，“我们以前不是这样的……其实将军你命好啊，你们的国强盛，你们的皇帝信任你们……你不知道，我们刚成军的时候，穷啊……连蛮子都抢，蛮子说你们中原上国，从来是我们抢你们，世上怎么还有穷得来抢蛮夷的汉人呢？”

 

  “殿下很苦的，”他喃喃，泪水混着泥水俱下，“将军你命好啊……我们殿下没有这么好的命……”

 

  韩越倒转刀柄，寒光一闪，弓箭手紧张得几乎都要松手放箭，却猛地被主帅一剑击落长弓。

 

  韩越反手将刀插进泥地里，长刀孤身而立，如他孤身缓缓走回城门。长林军默默地看着这个男人背上背着两支箭，有些滑稽，又让人想要落泪。他走回城门里，片刻后，爬上了城墙，人们看着他展开一面玄底军旗，挂在城墙上。军旗一侧绘着夕颜夔龙纹，一侧用朱砂写着“元氏玄甲”四个大字。

 

  然后他就趴在城墙上，再也没有动过。

 

  “元氏玄甲。”平旌微微闭上眼，喉结抖动。

 

  他忽然猛地一扬鞭直冲城门而去，赤焰疾驰，他弯腰从泥地里拔出韩越的长刀，单骑入城。身后的亲卫连忙策马跟上，晏如玉没来得及拦住主帅，有些烦躁地当空甩了下鞭子，大声道，“原地待命！”

 

  他心里不舒服。在战场上厮杀了十年，这是头一次打赢了也觉得难过。

 

  “元氏玄甲。”小晏将军望着那面军旗，在心里悄声地说。

 

  

 

 

  齐子奚坐在空空的营房里，他还保持着些微的整洁，端坐在席上，一手支剑，端静如渊，脚下躺着一具披着赤甲的尸体。他身上还摆着万军之帅的气势，可他身侧已经空无一人。刚才一个长林的小卒跑进来发现了他，惊喜地上前想要赚个军功，却被这个看起来儒雅的将军直冲面门的一剑给砍死了。他其实就会这么一剑，因为平时装得很温柔，所以总是得逞。外界传言元凌是为了给他提身价才说向他习剑术的，对也不对。元凌的剑术其实是他那个不太靠谱说撞柱就撞柱的太傅教的，像他这样卑贱的马奴哪里有资格碰世家子弟才配的剑，他只会这一招，就教给了元凌。元凌显然不会看得上这样的“剑术”，但他是个善良的好孩子，偶尔在没有旁人的时候遇到这个马奴，会开玩笑地喊他老师。

 

  平旌走进营房时看见的就是这样的齐子奚，温和安静得犹如一位友人，在静候他的到来。

 

  齐子奚抬头，一眼看见了平旌手中的刀，愣了一下，然后目光一黯。

 

  “将军来取我的命么？”他垂下眼，身上的气势一下就散了，低声地问。

 

  平旌的脸色很苍白。他不像一个刚刚打赢了强敌的将军，反而像什么珍爱的东西被毁掉的孩子——他在齐子奚侧面跪坐下来，是一个以他身份而言极为谦逊的位置，他双手捧着韩越的刀，递到齐子奚面前，双目紧紧盯着齐子奚，“韩将军之刀在此，请齐公告知一句真话——究竟为何起战？”

 

  “这是天下第一名将该问的话么？”

 

  平旌一愣，“什么第一名将？”他问出这句话的同时脸色愈发苍白了，几乎变得透明。

 

  “将军是明白的吧？打败了真正的玄甲，自然就是打败了曾经的第一名将，从此后再没有谁的武威可以和将军相比了。”齐子奚微微一笑，“而斩杀了我这样一个残暴虐杀的豺狼之辈，玄甲这样作乱的叛逆之师，将军在民间的人望，连皇帝陛下也无法比较了。”

 

  平旌只觉一瞬间头痛欲裂，“你们……”

 

  “将军曾经对我怀着欲杀之心，但今日我已经在将军身上感觉不到那股杀气了。其实将军已经明白了吧？我是元氏旧臣里的头狼，我死了，摄政王殿下来日会方便很多吧？就让我作为乱臣贼子死去，我这样的宵小豺狼之徒说的话自然也跟放屁一样。当初泼到四皇子殿下身上的污水，都会因为我今日的残暴而变成保护他的铁甲。要拉起一个深陷污泥的人，就要比他陷进更深的污泥之中。可这不就是为臣子的宿命么？从此元氏没有办法再用除逆的名义举起王旗了。皇权永在一姓之内更迭！”

 

  “天下安定后将军们总是变成不合时宜的人。此战之后，摄政王殿下会获得天下人的心和皇帝的仇恨。皇帝的宫殿之中会渐渐集结维护正统的公卿，您的帐下自然也会不断涌来野心之徒。但唯一能有资格和您并肩站在一起的，只有皇子殿下啊。”齐子奚俯下身，抓住了平旌的手，他用的力很大，像一只鹰爪牢牢扣住猎物，他凝视着平旌的眼神也像鹰一样锐利坚固，“殿下手握虎狼之师，有侵吞九州的能力，偏偏缺少一颗虎狼的心——今日就让淮水两岸的血来为殿下种心！”

 

  “我们殿下，把亲手带出的军队送给殿下一试锋刃，这是我们殿下的诚意和苦心。来日战国征伐，请殿下像对待盟友和国士一样爱重他——人的心很大么？也许只是平视他的眼睛就能让他获得满足。”

 

  平旌看着这双平静而冷酷的眼睛，感觉心中烧着一团快要把他灼死的火，他不由自主发出咆哮，“你们疯了！二十五万人！十万玄甲军！你们疯了！”

 

  “可我们怎么办，殿下！”齐子奚也高声发出咆哮，“亡国之人！能怎么办！我们手中哪怕只是握着一张弓也算谋逆，我们怎么办！虎豹的后代，就要这样被困死，沦为猪狗吗？沦为你们梁朝皇帝的玩物吗？！”

 

  “我们殿下忍受了您绝对无法想象的屈辱活了下来……元魏今日愿以十万人送这一滴血入殿下的幕府，元氏的最后一滴血！”齐子奚唇角缓缓溢出血来，嘴唇发紫，显然是中毒，但他仍死死盯着平旌，“他没有军队，没有名誉，连武士都不再是了，绝对没有背叛殿下的能力……殿下可以放心了么？”

 

  他的眼睛，鼻孔，和嘴角都冒出血来，让他看上去狰狞可怖，再没有儒将的风范。

 

  平旌盯着他，轻轻地说，“你服毒了啊，你知道我不会杀你……一定要做到这样的绝地吗？”

 

  “亡国之人，处处都是绝地。”齐子奚忽然露出一个温和的笑容，和他此刻的形状有些不搭，“您之前想要杀了我，因为您曾以为我们要逼死我们殿下，是么？”

 

  “是啊，我听说你是元凌的剑术老师，一度以为自己说不定会死在你的刀下。可那时候我想我还是要来杀你的，因为不杀了你，你就要逼死我喜欢的人。”平旌轻轻地说，忽然问，“那个女人很美么？”

 

  齐子奚顿了一下，然后微微垂下眼睛，眼中闪过一丝很高兴的光彩，让他看上去像一个年轻的男孩。

 

  “很美的。那时候徐州有花魁游街，每月到她的时候满条街的男孩都会跟着她走。”

 

  “值得吗？”

 

  齐子奚的声音变得微弱，“我还来不及想这个问题……皇帝带走了她，我从徐州追到金陵，坐过船，翻过山，偷骑过别人的马……可是永远都慢一步……连死她也要死在我前面……这一生好像没有做过什么事，只是一直追着一个错过的女孩，就这样追了四十多年……还来不及想值不值得……”

 

他静渊般的身躯缓缓倒下，像是一座山崩殂了。魏国最后的名将，无声息地死在天下还没有醒来的清晨，身边只陪伴着一生最后一位敌人。

 

  “此生谁料，心在天山……身老沧州。”

 

  他声音很轻。

 

  平旌垂目望着他渐渐僵冷的脸，轻轻用衣袖拭去他脸上的血迹。

 

  他缓缓起身，走向营房外。太阳已经完全跳出来了，门外披着赤甲的男孩们停下手中的活，用激越崇拜的目光望着主帅。他们自己也知道自己和玄甲的兵士本是无法相提并论的……可从此他们就是真正打败过，甚至消灭了玄甲的军人了！魏四皇子的威名将彻底成为历史，从此主帅才是天下第一名将！

 

  可是主帅没有看他们。主帅手中提着一把千疮百孔的刀，静静地望着地上那些搭着胳膊仿佛同袍拥眠的年轻男孩们。他们都死了。

 

  都死了啊！

 

  “风！”

 

  忽然一声暴喝。兵士们吃惊地看着主帅，这个忽然暴怒如雄狮，又绝悲如孤鸿的男人，他的脸上交织着那么复杂激烈的情感，像是痛恨，像是挣扎，像是悲伤，又像是温柔。兵士们甚至听不懂他在咆哮什么，只觉得主帅好像被囚困在了什么看不见的笼子里……因为这是困兽才会冲着世界发出的吼叫！

 

  “大风！”

 

  余音犹在震栗，声音戛然而止。

 

  他忽然恢复了平静，将那把刀重重插在营房门前，然后大步向外走去，穿过他无数的下属，无数仰慕他的年轻人，无数的尸体。

 

  像日光下一只孤独的鬼。

 

  

 

  

 

  

  

 

  

  

 

  

 

  

 

  

 

  

 

  

 

  

  

  

  

 

  

  

  

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
